


今晚Sam特别想做爱， 而且占有欲满满

by passumer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passumer/pseuds/passumer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼</p>
<p>完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼</p>
<p>完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼</p>
<p>还把Dean写成了一个小害羞</p>
<p>还把Dean写成了一个小害羞</p>
<p>还把Dean写成了一个小害羞</p>
<p>我觉得好ooc。</p>
    </blockquote>





	今晚Sam特别想做爱， 而且占有欲满满

**Author's Note:**

> 完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼
> 
> 完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼
> 
> 完了，我把Sam写成了一个饥渴的小色狼
> 
> 还把Dean写成了一个小害羞
> 
> 还把Dean写成了一个小害羞
> 
> 还把Dean写成了一个小害羞
> 
> 我觉得好ooc。

木制的祭坛上，烛火摇曳在蜂蜡味里。血腥味满满当当地沉积在空气中，饱和得能渗出血滴。

Sam最后一次检查了变形怪，确保那个穿着他的皮囊的怪物成了一具尸体。刀刃上沾着血迹已经干透，但他颤抖的左手显示他依旧沉浸在这场猎杀所带来的肾上腺素激荡中。他知道Dean也是相同状况——祭坛那头传来的喘气声在狭小的洞穴里显得特别清晰。

“Dean。”

只有回音回答他。Sam往祭坛的方向走了几步，跨过变形怪，脚底沾了血和肉皮。他看见Dean的轮廓被烛光照成透红的金黄色，在昏暗的洞穴里耀眼得像是日冕——隔着血腥，Sam认为自己几乎可以闻到Dean身上狩猎过后的汗水，那里面的荷尔蒙上蹦下跳。

Sam倚上祭坛时，Dean若有所思地把手枪放在了桌上。他深呼吸，侧头对Sam撇撇嘴。他的嘴唇上有唾液润湿的痕迹，被烛火照得透亮，Sam一没注意就盯了起来，然后他收到了一句干巴巴的回应，“哈哈。”

“啥？”

“你要是再晚个三分钟我大概就被这变形婊子摁在这张桌上操了，”Dean向他翻了个白眼，“多亏你到得及时，Sammy。我不知道该说谢谢你还是操你。不过我偏向后者。”

“为什么？”

Dean剜了Sam一眼。“Sam，你知道，变形怪能在变形的同时拷贝外形所有者的思想？”

“知道。”

Dean皱皱鼻子，“那家伙跟我说你想把我摁在，嗯，祭坛上，你懂。”

“操？”

Dean往空气中夸张地挥了一下拳头，“说真的，Sam？祭坛？蜡烛？小洞穴？你这到底什么乱七八糟的性幻想啊？”

Sam鼓着腮帮子耸起肩膀，“挺普通啊。你知道，大多数情侣都认为蜡烛能增添情趣，而且祭坛的神圣让人有亵渎的快感，至于洞穴……”

“闭嘴。”Dean愤恨地把枪支插回口袋，“我对你这种幻想没有一点的性趣。我们现在就回旅馆，我想洗个彻头彻尾的澡，他妈的这个变形怪真是恶心。呃呃呃。”他砸吧着嘴从祭坛上起身，扬起了一身的灰，“这里还有那么多灰尘，Sam，我真搞不懂你怎么想的。”

Sam扬起眉毛， 把反对的话咽回了喉咙。但是，拜托，任何一个人都会对这种场景血脉贲张。他盯着Dean，在他的想象里他已经把Dean钉在了桌上，而Dean将拱起他的腹部，喉咙里滚出沙哑又滑腻的呻吟，像条搁浅的鱼一样扑腾身体，在自慰的时候用力地夹紧Sam，然后，噢噢噢噢噢噢噢。

“靠，Sam，我知道你在想什么。那是绝对不可能的。”Dean厌恶地摆手，“那变形怪真是个畜生，他居然还敢亲我——”Dean突然闭上嘴，滚滚眼珠子，朝Sam看了一眼。

Sam抱起双臂向他瞪大眼睛。那个该死的变形怪居然亲了Dean，这让他感到占有欲从他的胃里冒到了喉间，在愤怒的同时他觉得一阵无法克制的欲望像带药的鞭子一样抽到了自己，让他喉头发紧。自从他和Dean第一次坦诚地做爱以来，Dean几乎都没跟别人上过床——精确一点，是完全没有。他们忙着在对方的身体上冒险以至于没时间关心别人，这让Sam觉得既幸运又安心，互相归属的感觉能好过阻止一百次天启。因此，尽管长着自己的脸，但这个和Dean有了越界行为的变形怪还是让他非常不爽。他迟缓地开口，“我想，再捅他几刀。”

“完全同意。”Dean点头。

“另外，我觉得……”

“……什么？”

“我还是想……”

“没门！”Dean拔尖了声音，“我情愿在Impala前盖上做爱。这个黏糊糊的地方让我想起那个变形怪。说真的，我们能快点走了吗？”

——那一定是个暗示。Sam跟在Dean身后走在通往出口的狭长的通道里，这个通道突然变得长得不可思议，而Sam完全没有耐心走完这几十米的路。那一定，一定是个暗示。Dean刚刚向他暗示他愿意在Impala前盖上做。这句话让他的汗毛和手指和阴茎都精神了起来，一种昏昏沉沉的满足感提醒着他操Dean的感觉有多好。Sam往肺里鼓气，默不作声地跟在Dean背后，但是心里已经像个独立日一样放起了烟火。车盖车盖车盖，耶，这简直是Sam包在心里用胸口捂着的美梦，居然被Dean这样漫不经心地说出了口，就像是一句纯洁无暇的“嘿我们去骑双人自行车吧”，当然，在Sam心里已经替换成了“嘿伙计我们就随便在这个车前盖上操一操吧。”

噢，肾上腺。Sam皱皱鼻子把这些景象从自己脑子里隐藏起来，转而盯回Dean的屁股……显然那也不是一个好主意。

 

 

关上后备箱后，Dean做了一个深呼吸。“所以，”他往Sam瞟了一眼。

“所以。”Sam缓慢地重复，拉长的滑音让傻子都能听出里面包含了厚厚一沓其他的信息。刘海恰到好处地把他的眼睛隐蔽在黑暗里。

“所以我们终于可以回旅馆了，谢天谢地。”Dean撩起嘴角飞快地说完，转身往车前走，抬脚往车里踩。

然后一双手铐上了他的手腕。他还没诧异完就已经被反贴在车上。车门因为忽然增加的压力而重重关拢，声音惊响了周围的灌木丛。

“Sam！你要干嘛！”

“你知道，”Sam抬起头，眼睛里亮晶晶的，“我想……”他扭过头，鼻子蹭上Dean的脸颊。

一阵奇怪又尴尬又黏糊糊的沉默。

“……不！不是现在，我想快点回旅馆，然后我洗澡，把那变形婊子的味道全洗了，然后我们可以舒舒服服地躺在床上，不是这儿，Sammy。”Dean，几乎是混乱地挣脱开Sam的掌控，踏进了暂时没有被荷尔蒙侵袭的车里。

Sam像水獭一样垂下了眉毛，摇摇晃晃地打开车门坐了进去。难道他刚刚耳朵里面塞了棉花吗，刚刚Dean在洞里的时候是不是真的说了“在Impala前盖上做爱”啊？他说了吧？他说了，而且他居然该死地像小泥鳅一样带着他的车盖梦想溜掉了。他侧头看向驾驶座，今晚的Dean不知怎么地充满了禁欲的光辉，尽管Sam的下半身不怎么认同，但是Sam内心里不得不承认这让他有些，奇怪的兴奋。就像小孩瞪着鼻孔和眼睛在煎熬的正餐时巴望着饭后甜点一样，Sam把手交叉放在大腿上叠好以显示自己的安分，与此同时牛仔裤下的伙计已经开始，呃，诚实地，一点点地，变得结实起来。“你可以做到的，”他温柔地在心里说道，然后狠狠搓了一把裤子。

 

 

车开到旅馆停车场的时候Sam觉得自己的屁股敏感得就像豌豆公主。停车场的灯光是这么恰到好处的灰暗，而且这封闭的车的空间内塞满了Sam各种臆想。如果他再不做些什么他觉得他要被欲望淹死了。于是他转头，看见Dean——Dean刚熄完火，手正握着方向盘挑着眉毛乜斜看他，眼神既温暖又挑衅。Sam认识这个眼神，这个眼神说的就是“Sammy我们可以搞啦”。

他们分享了一会儿氧气和二氧化碳，互相盯着，好像第二天就是永别了一样互相盯着，瞳孔里面映射着对方的脸，湿润的空气在微小的间隔中滑来滑去。

终于，Sam猛地扒上Dean的后脑勺，他们的嘴唇相互碰撞在一起。Sam把Dean突然激烈起来的反抗全吞了下去，把他的嘴唇吻得湿湿的，嘴唇上湿润的绒毛在路灯下面看起来色情得要命。“我憋得快死了，”他在咬Dean耳朵的时候喃喃说道，同时手指扣上了对方的皮带，熟练地扯下短裤，在Dean“我们的房间就在十米外”的呼喊和手脚并用的阻拦中强硬地拱下了上身。

五秒钟后，Sam张开嘴把Dean吐了出来。

“……Dean。”

“操他的，Sammy。”Dean捂住脸，头撇向窗外。

Sam头蹭着Dean的裤裆转了一圈，仰视着Dean的脸，头发（他自己都没有意识到）里夹着Dean那热乎乎的玩意儿。他好像找到了Dean今晚矜持万分的原因。

“你射过一次了。”Sam语调平静，指着Dean的裤裆，鼻孔在说到“射”时伸缩了一次，“我们刚刚只是亲了几下，所以……那个变形怪到底做到什么程度了，Dean。”

Dean在手掌下面哀嚎了一声，“那可都是你的想法，你自己知道！……我一开始以为那是你。他靠上来亲我，还把手伸进来。”

Sam瞪着他。

“……你知道，我完全没有办法拒绝你。”

后面这句话让Sam进行了一次甜蜜的深呼吸，甜蜜，但对怒火毫无作用。他继续坚持坚硬的态度，他知道Dean会回答他，“什么程度。”

“……就用手帮我出来了。妈的，你非得听我说这些话吗？”

Sam紧紧地盯着他的兄弟。他怒不可遏——那个变形婊子，简直胆大包天，居然还给了他哥一次不可饶恕的高潮。独占欲抽打着他。如果可以的话，他想驾车回到原址把那怪物挖出来搅烂那双让Dean高潮过的手。他太过激动以至于说不出一句完整的话，于是在喘了两口气后，他重新吞下了Dean的阴茎。

那些被别人碰过的痕迹，他要自己清除，然后再在那些地方换上自己的。Dean只能是他的，他的眼睛和眉毛还有雀斑和伤疤，还有高潮时的颤抖频率所有好的坏的都他妈是他的。

Dean因为Sam忽然的动作加快了呼吸，他一边诅咒着一边把手指滑进他弟的头发里。他咬着下唇，吞下Sam伸来的手指，舌头舔舐着Sam粗大的关节和柔软的指缝。当他从粗重的呼吸过渡到哼气时，Sam拉下他的头和他接吻，像老虎在进食之前嗅食物一样饥渴，手里撸动着他哥的阴茎。

Dean高潮的时候手用力地揉着Sam的头发。他腹部朝车顶抬起，舌头犁着Sam的牙龈。停车场里的灯光那么昏暗，让他只能看见眼前Sam脸上渴望又愤怒的表情。射精让他变得懒洋洋的，他斜靠在座位上，轻轻啄了一下Sam的嘴唇，“Sammy，值得肯定的是，你手活儿比他好那么一点。”

Dean居然还在提那玩意儿，而且没有意识到自己究竟走错了哪一步。这次Sam决定用些更多的动作让Dean弄明白。他的手重新钻进他哥的裤子里，潮湿的手掌包住Dean的臀瓣——天哪，要知道这双手以前连一个富豪冰激凌都拿不下啊。Sam，Winchester家的老二，以前那个弱不禁风的小男孩，现在居然用一只手就获得了掌控，快感裹着罪恶的外皮爬进Dean的后背。

“Sam！”他吸气，“要么快点操，要么快点滚回房间。”

“这里空间不够大，而且没有润滑油。”Sam语气温柔得像只食草动物，但与此同时他的食指不带丝毫犹豫地捅进了洞口。

“下地狱的润滑油！刚刚说要在祭坛上操我的是个小女孩吗？”

“会痛的，明天早上起来你会发现自己不能走路，像猩猩。”

“那你手指动什么动！？”

“动什——么动？”Sam弯头对Dean笑，这个笑容让Dean觉得如果自己有子宫，那应该已经怀孕了。而下身肠道里的手指告诉他他还是个对前列腺刺激有着强烈反应的男人，他在Sam手指到处挠动的时候，阴茎又缓慢地、骄傲地挺立了起来。

“操你，Sammy。”

“上啊，”Sam活动起他灵巧的手指。

Dean把手放在身侧，接着移到方向盘上，然后扒上车窗，最后终于颤抖着落在了Sam身上，“你是在报复我没跟你讲实话？”

Sam停下手指。天知道他现在有多想直接把Dean摁在跨上操，他就跟Dean一模一样地饥渴，或许更多。但是他停下了，像是说够了笑话和玩够了把戏。

“那我很抱歉。”

“你没必要抱歉。”

“那你搞什么鬼——”这句话Dean还没说出口，就被Sam一个吻封了回去，随后Sam额头抵上了Dean的。

“我想要你对我坦诚，告诉我你遇见的，好的，坏的，我希望你能告诉我。我们是兄弟，我们应该分享，而不是因为顾忌后果而互相隐瞒，躲躲藏藏。我也希望我们现在的关系不会让一些原本自然的事物变得尴尬，”他喘了口气，手掌拍在Dean的脸颊上，“Dean，别的事情也一样。我不希望你为了‘我’或者‘我们’去独自一个人承担……”

“闭嘴。”

“Dean，我……”

“我说了，闭嘴。”Dean草草挣脱了Sam的控制，连散乱的衣物都没有整理，便推开了车门。车门关上的声音听起来像在Sam胸口来了一枪。

“这下好了。”Sam低下头。今晚看来是什么戏都没了哪Sam，没有祭坛烛光，没有车前盖，现在连车震都他妈没了啊。

然后他发现他右边的车门突然打开，一个黑影迅速地压在了他的跨上。那是他的哥哥，睫毛颤抖的Dean，梨涡里都含着雀斑的Dean，扭动在他的跨上，垂着头，双手交叉到他的脑后。

“Sam，你要是敢再多一句废话我就把你的阴茎打骨折。”

于是，Sam服从地、利索地从后臀处拉下了牛仔裤，他眼睛里的向日葵开在Dean粉红色的脸颊下。


End file.
